


You'll Love Me At Once The Way You Did Once Upon A Dream

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Erik used to be together. A power couple. A dream couple. But the world is a bad place and you had to clean it for your love. Can he understand you and your motives or is your love gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Love Me At Once The Way You Did Once Upon A Dream

“Why are you here?” I heard Erik’s angry voice. Even after all these years hearing his voice made my heart melt.

“Hello to you too.” I said and smiled at him.

“Why are yo here (y/n)?” he asked. I turned to face him and look at his steel blue orbs. Damn… How I misses those steel blue orbs.

“I missed you.” I said. I knee he knew thay but I needed to tell. To get this out of my chest.

“Then you shouldn’t have left in the middle of the night after we both nearly died.”

“Yeah. We both could have died then and there.” I said more to myself than him.

“Why are you back?” I looked at the man in front of me. His handsome face didn’t change a bit in this four years. He still had those perfect blue eyes and he still was hot as hell. I missed even looking at him. 

“Because it is over.” I said. I gave him a half smile all those days, all those memories we had. All kisses we shared all the times I slept on his naked sculpted chest. 

“So you did it? Killed everything and everyone who ever tried to hurt you.”

“Yes.”

“Are you happy?” he asked. “Are you happy with all this blood in your hands?”

“Yes. I am. Because they had even more blood in their hands.”

“This is not you. This is not the woman I loved once.”

“Once?”

“You left me (y/n). You left me behind. Saying nothing and… And do you have any idea how much it hurt?”

“You would try to stop me!”

“To get yourself killed!”

“Am I dead right now?”

“To me? Yes. You died long time ago. Four years ago. After a fight you and I both fought. And won. But the moment I looked at you. The moment I tried to meet your eyes and confirm that this was over. We now could be happy, together. You weren’t there. You didn’t even bother to say good bye!”

“Because you would stop me.”

“I wanted to be with you so bad you know. I wanted us to have a future so bad. I needed you so bad. Tell me where you were (y/n)? Where you were when I needed you so bad?”

“Making this world safer place for both of us. To have that future you always are talking about.”

“It was such a long time ago you know. You in my arms. Us against the world.”

“I still love you.” I said quietly.

“We both know what memories can bring (y/n). Don’t…”

“Erik.”

“You shouldn’t have come.”

“Why? You are now big great Magneto? Can’t be seen with me?”

“You lost me the day you left (y/n)! You lost us. That magic we had. You gave up on us. And don’t you dare to make it about me. You left! You made this end!”

“I had no choice!”

“You had! You could have stayed. Stayed with me, stayed with us! You didn’t need to make this world perfect for us. This world with you by my side was perfect for me but you crashed all of it down. You let me down!”

“Why didn’t you come after me?” I asked.

“Because you were gone. You had no destination. You only had motivr to kill. Where could I follow you? To murder?”

“Erik! What is happening?” we heard Charles. The moment he saw me was incredible. His big blue eyes got wider than ever.

“(Y/n)...” he said and ran to me throwimg his arms around me. I hugged him back.

“I can’t believe you are here!” he said and kissed my cheek.

“I don’t think it will be for long.” I said. His arm stayed around my shoulders and he looked at me confused. Then he looked at Erik.

“What does it mean? You are not staying? Erik!”

“It is no more (y/n) I know Charles. She is a cold hearted murderer.” wow it hurt.

“Erik!”

“It was a mistake coming here. I am sorry.” I said.

“You are not leaving.” Charles said holding my arm.

“Charles it is clear I am not wanted here. I mean no trouble. I have to go.”

“Where will you go?”

“Somewhere. I don’t know. I will find a place and…”

“You are staying.” he said firmly. 

“Sorry Charles. I came here for a reason and that reason is long gone I think. I have to go.”

“(y/n), love Erik is being an idiot. I know he still loves you and you are here because you still love him! I can’t let you go. I don’t care what is happening between you two but you are my friend. One of the olderst friends. I let you go once I won’t do the same mistake second time.”

“Don’t you get it Charles. I can’t stay! Because it is him I want to say this. I want him to not let me go but he doesn’t even wants to look at me. I prefer living alone thinking he misses me as much as I miss him. Imagining this than living here with this shitty truth.”

“(y/n)...”

“Good bye Charles.” I said kissing his cheek. “Good bye Erik.” I whispered as I transported myself somewhere where both of them could not find me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and comments.  
> The requests are always welcomed.


End file.
